


Nerve Engine

by sonderwander



Category: Haikyuu!!, Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Child Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Coma, Demon Deals, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Heavy Angst, Illnesses, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Triangles, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, References to Drugs, Secret Relationship, Someone is gonna die, Soul Binding, Spirit Guides, Spirit World, Spirits, Suna is an Assassin, Threats of Violence, Trauma, Unrequited Love, akaashi goes insane because bokuto won't wake up, and suga has a thing for that apparently, i like cats, inanotherlifeeee, iwaizumi likes akaashi, keep that in mind, kinda fantasy, miya twins have an off relationship, oikawa and kenma fight over kuroo, so just-, well it's kinda happy ig, who is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwander/pseuds/sonderwander
Summary: Once a faded star in the background of vibrant constellations, Kinoshita Hisashi, follows a path that is drastically different from his canon counterpart.With his soul bound to an unknown deity, disaster is bound to happen, but he's not the only character who we'll be watching over.*Author sucks at writing characters from scratch and decided to make a fanfiction instead*Once finished Author will work on making the characters*Not all genders will stay the same*Canon Haikyuu!! doesn't exist
Relationships: Aihara Mao/Sasaki Chizuru, Akaashi Keiji & Iwaizumi Hajime, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Haiba Lev & Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kamasaki Yasushi/Moniwa Kaname, Kinoshita Hisashi & Konoha Akinori, Kinoshita Hisashi & Shimizu Kiyoko, Kinoshita Hisashi & Yachi Hitoka, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Komori Motoya/Miya Osamu, Konoha Akinori/Suzumeda Kaori, Kozume Kenma & Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou & Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sudou Rinko & Kikuchi Moe, Sugawara Koushi/Suna Rintarou, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Washio Tatsuki, Terushima Yuuji & Tsukishima Kei, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3
Collections: 社会的重力 ( shakai-teki jūryoku )





	1. A Soldier's Tears

**I WILL SURROUND YOU AND GIVE LIFE TO A WORLD THAT’S OUR OWN**

•

•

•

_A tall woman stood on the edge of a lookout, the iron fence in front of her preventing her from falling off the cliff._

_She stared up at the sky, now mixed with different colours, as a large light slowly descends down to Earth._

_Despite the circumstances, her surroundings were quiet, except for the howling wind that blew her long hair in various directions._

_As the light neared the surface, you could vaguely see the obsidian like rock surrounded by sparks of flame due to the intensity of the speed it was falling at and different chemicals swirling through the air._

_She turned her gaze down to the golden stopwatch in her hand, watching the flimsy metal behind the glass tick, tick, tick._

_The woman took one more look at the meteorite, plunging through the air, then at the city below._

_Once filled with people of all different colours and nations, it was now empty, the majority of her world had departed from Earth._

_Yet she just stood there, on the edge of a cliff, waiting for her eventual demise._

_It soon got closer... And closer._

_The air seemed to still for a minute, pure silence enveloping the now empty planet._

_She raised the stopwatch and pressed it against her lips, tears slipping from her eyes as she closed them._

_The wind soon took up speed at a rapid pace, getting faster and faster, until-_

_**Click ** __****_


	2. UPDATES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When chapters are coming out  
> How long it will take  
> Schedule

Hi!!

So currently I am a High School student, meaning that I have a lot of work to do.  
My school has face-to-face work instead of online classes, so I won't have time in between to write.

I'm planning on writing out this story and another that I am working on while at school.  
These won't be short stories, they'll have a lot of plot and shit, so kind of like an actual book.

I'm planning on focusing on my education and just getting school done and over with so I actually have time to write.  
I am open to any helping hands if anyone wishes to, but even so, it might take a year or two till I can actually get started.

I apologise to anyone who was hoping to get to start reading this soon, but I really just want to prioritize my studies and work on the storyline.  
I posted the prologue as a reminder to myself, also I suck at keeping track of tags and stuff so-

Again, I'm so sorry, I hope you guys can wait? I promise that it will be worth it, I am working really hard right now.

When I do come back, I'll probably post a chapter every week or so, preferably on a weekend so I have time to check over everything and make sure it's good enough for you all.  
In terms of exactly HOW long it will take till I'm ready, possibly until 2023 or 2024, as by then I'll have a lot less school work and more free time.

Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> go check out some of my social media if you'd like to


End file.
